Importantes detalles sobre el orden
by Smithback
Summary: Los detalles son lo que cuenta. Algo inusualmente raro o demasiado normal sucede en South Park.


**Importantes detalles sobre el orden**

"...la realidad no suele reparar en si la aceptamos o la rechazamos." Proyectos del pasado- Aves para el consumo.

A punto de comenzar las clases, todo era normal; o tan normal como puede suceder en éste lugar; como cualquier otra ocasión, timmy calló de su silla… dispuesto a ayudar, Stan se levantó para ayudar a timmy. Pero alguien más lo hizo. Eric Cartman que estaba entrando en el salón en ese preciso momento, parpadeó lentamente, y como si estuviese pensando por un segundo que hacer, al siguiente parpadeo finalmente movió su gordo trasero… ayudó a recolocarse a timmy. Todo el salón quedó en silencio.

Kyle tenía la boca tan abierta que bien podía caberle un melón. A Kenny estaba por darle un ataque cardiaco. Stan estaba paralizado en una extraña posición.

Parecía que el mundo se había detenido.

Al ver la reacción de todos, Cartman solo dijo. "¡¿qué?! ¡Me estaba estorbando!"

Pero todos pudieron ver que timmy estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le estorbase.

Una vez sonada la campana de inicio de clases, todos tenían esa extraña sensación de irrealidad. Como si el universo mismo hubiese colapsado.

"Buenos días niños." Entró al salón de clases su profesor Joules S. Por un segundo todos pensaron lo mismo. -¿ha sido siempre él nuestro profesor?- pero como un velo sobre sus mentes todos aceptaron al profesor como si siempre hubiese sido él.

En medio de la clase la directora entró al salón interrumpiendo. "¡todos afuera! ¡Es una emergencia!"

Asustado Kenny fue el primero en salir, sin embargo todos los niños también asustados lo tiraron al suelo y pisotearon .

Al ver a su amigo sangrando, Stand se preparaba para decir algo.

"¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny... ¡hijos de puta!"…gritó Butters .

A lo que Stan solo se quedó confundido… si… eso era lo que Butters siempre decía, ¿no?... pero ¿era Butters ¿ y ¿por qué tendría que gritar algo así?

Pero Kenny no estaba muerto. Se comenzó a remover de su lugar. Sus amigos lo ayudaron a pararse, no obstante su estado definitivamente no era bueno. Estaba sangrando de un ojo, tenía el labio hinchado, y la sangre comenzaba a traspasarle la ropa.

"No, no está muerto, pero tenemos que llevarlo a un médico." Exclamó kyle.

"Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, la directora dijo que había una emergencia." Dijo Stan preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Una vez en el patio de la escuela, todos comenzaron a preguntar a la directora cual era el problema.

"¡Es una invasión extraterrestre?!"

"¿Un francotirador?"

"¿Bárbara Streisand otra vez?"

"¡¿Jesús?!"

"¿Son sacerdotes pedófilos?"

Preguntaban niños y maestros al mismo tiempo.

Molesta la directora hizo callar a todos. "¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! ¡Claro que no es nada de eso.! ¡Es solo un simulacro de incendio!"

La mayoría de niños se quedaron pensativos. –por qué habían pensado que podía ser una de esas otras cosas? Eso no tenía lógica.-

Una vez que todos comenzaron a regresar a clases, kyle y Stan acompañaron a su mal herido amigo a la enfermería.

Como cualquier otro día, una vez terminadas las clases todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, algunos se fueron a las casas de sus amigos, otros más fueron al parque. Todo transcurría con tranquilidad. En las noticias se reportaron extraños sonidos en el cielo, y algunos rayos y truenos, pero sin lluvia.

Al día siguiente Stan esperaba a que Kenny llegase. Y esperaba ver su usual anorak anaranjado y casi lo pasa ya que quien se detuvo delante de él, definitivamente no tenía puesto un anorak anaranjado, sino uno azul. En mal estado y remendado como el anterior, pero definitivamente no anaranjado. Stand no entendía por qué esa visión le causaba tanto conflicto. Claro que su amigo tendría alguna otra ropa además de su anorak…

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro día de clases. Algún que otro insulto entre compañeros, chistes malos, clases aburridas, tareas tontas, almuerzos desabridos.

Por la tarde, cuando kyle prendió el televisor lo primero en las noticias era Stephen Hawking hablando sobre algunas anormalidades observadas en las partículas.

"No, no es nada para asustarse. Todo está dentro de lo normal." Respondió el científico si tenían algo por qué alarmarse.

Pero a kyle la frase le pareció obscura y retorcida. La sangre se le heló. - algo no estaba bien.- ¿o sí?

Kyle se sentó en el sillón y repasó los dos últimos días en su cabeza. Clases, compañeros, familia clases… todo estaba bajo control. No había pasado nada raro…

Más tarde, kyle llamó a su amigo Stan.

"No, solo haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, ¿por qué?"

"Yo ya la terminé y no tenía más que hacer."

"¿Ya viste eso en las noticias?" preguntó Stan.

"¿qué?"

"Parece que un par de galaxias se destruyeron… no saben cómo o por qué… es extraño, ¿no?"

"si"

"aunque en realidad no tanto… supongo que en el universo eso pasa a diario…"

Al finalizar las clases del día siguiente, Stand y kyle se despedían de Kenny, quien atravesaba la calle para dirigirse a su hogar; hasta que pasó un automóvil, atropellando al niño.

Stan, Eric, kyle y algunos otros niños estaban horrorizados. No tardó mucho en llegar una ambulancia por Kenny.

Mucho más tarde ese mismo día, kyle recibió una llamada de la hermanita de Kenny. "es… está muerto… ¿verdad?" preguntó kyle asustado.

"No, claro que no, solo está grave… mamá dice que pueden ir a verlo mañana al hospital. "Respondió la chiquilla.

(*)

"¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny... ¡hijos de puta!"… dijo Cartman en cuanto vieron a su compañero tendido en la cama.

Stan tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ante la extraña sensación que le dio escuchar la frase; sin embargo, aunque exagerada la reacción de Erik, parecía bien justificada. El estado de su amigo era visiblemente crítico. Poca piel rosácea se podía ver; en su mayoría, grandes moretones y raspones se veían donde rosada piel antes había. Algunos de los vendajes estaban enrojecidos por la sangre, a pesar de que no hacía mucho los habían cambiado. Prácticamente toda la cara estaba vendada y solo sus enrojecidos rojos podían vérsele.

"Pero amigo… esto no debería suceder…" dijo Stan… esto es demasiado extraño…

"¡Carajo!" Fue lo único que pudo decir kyle.

La visita fue corta. Kenny no estaba en condiciones o humor para entretener a sus amigos, y ellos no tenían el estómago para seguir viendo a su amigo de esa manera.

Al salir del hospital se encontraron con Chef, que venía a visitar a Kenny. "¡oh chicos! Ustedes no deberían estar aquí. La entrada a niños está prohibida… y con justa razón, su amigo no está nada bien."

"¿Prohibido?" Se preguntó Stan… Desde cuando tenían prohibido entrar a algún lugar…

Al salir del hospital, los tres niños miraron al cielo. Algo muy extraño se veía ahí. El cielo generalmente azul parecía rasgado por una franja obscura. Como si la noche quisiese entrar pero solo hubiese podido hacerlo de manera violenta.

"¿pero qué jodidos?" dijo alguien por ahí.

"¡¿Es eso un volcán En la calle?!" dijo Stan señalando a la calle de enfrente.

"¡Mierda! ¡Está nevando!"

"algo está mal... muy chingadamente mal" gritó kyle.

Los árboles comenzaron a derretirse, un río atravesó un par de calles, en el cielo por la franja obscura que a cada segundo crecía, podían verse las estrellas que algunas se movían con rapidez, algunas otras chocaban las unas con las otras; se podían ver algunas brillar mucho, para luego estallar y desvanecerse... todo en unos pocos segundos.

En el mundo, las personas morían, otras se desvanecían, desaparecían, otras parecían derretirse o hacerse polvo. Los colores se mezclaban, el mundo parecía una pintura fresca a la que le hubiesen aventado algún disolvente.

Cartman vio a Stan desvanecerse frente a él. Pasó en apenas un par de segundos pero a él le parecieron horas. El niño miró a su alrededor para buscar a kyle pero en su lugar solo había una plasta amorfa de lo que supuso había sido alguna vez kyle…

Eric Cartman cerró los ojos y gritó "¡Levántate tú solo! ¡Maldito inútil de mierda!" Y abrió los ojos.

A punto de comenzar las clases, todo era normal; o tan normal como puede suceder en éste lugar; como cualquier otra ocasión, timmy calló de su silla… dispuesto a ayudar, Stan se levantó para ayudar a timmy, pero antes de que llegase, Eric Cartman que estaba entrando en el salón en ese preciso momento, parpadeó lentamente, cerró los ojos, y como si estuviese pensando por un segundo que hacer, finalmente volvió a cerrar los ojos, los abrió … solo para gritar "¡Levántate tú solo! ¡Maldito inútil de mierda!" Y mover su gordo trasero a su usual asiento.

"¡Maldición Cartman! ¡¿Te mataría ser amable alguna jodida vez?!"

-No tienes idea- Pensó el niño, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue: "¡Jódete!"

*Notas de Smithback:

-sí, Eric Cartman debe ser un desgraciado… así se perpetuará la estabilidad del universo. Si, quizá esta sea la verdadera razón por la cual es un pendejo. -sí, lo raro aquí era que todo era demasiado normal. No súper villanos que amenazasen el mundo, no había cacas parlantes con una familia a la cual cuidar, y todo... demasiado real.

Para mí, no puede haber algo más raro, loco y absurdo que la realidad. Desde abrir una puerta (cómo es que asumimos que al dar vuelta a una perilla vamos a encontrar ese otro cuarto siempre?) , parpadear (¿cómo es que no cambian las cosas entre parpadeos? cómo es que puedo volver a ver solo con parpadear?) Las plantas (es el punto más interesante para mí.. de una semilla de un centímetro, pueden nacer moles de metros y metros que alimentan a muchísima gente... es impresionantemente inconcebible).. Y si, también el humano me parece irreal... (Como es que cada persona pueda tener diferentes conceptos de una misma cosa. cómo es posible que pueda tener tantos pensamientos… la realidad es absurda.

-creo que la razón por la que me gusta 'South Park' es en parte porque es la cosa en la televisión y en todo medio de comunicación, más incluyente que he visto en toda mi vida.

-si, Joules S, era yo… bueno, es que en realidad completo es Joules Smithback.

-les aseguro que si ustedes ayudan a alguien que lo necesita.. O aunque no parezca necesitarlo, el universo no se destruirá.

-sobre Kenny... por qué triste o afortunadamente los niños no mueren con tanta facilidad . Alguna vez conocí a un niño ciego... perdió la vista por que un pendejo ebrio lo atropelló... Casi lloré cuando el pequeño de como cinco años me lo contó.. si, la realidad es mucho más cruel que la ficción.

Creo que la historia quedó más seria de lo que en un principio intenté… pero finalmente me gustó bastante.

Gracias, suerte, bye

* Importantes detalles sobre el orden

Los detalles son lo que cuenta. Algo inusualmente raro o demasiado normal sucede en South Park.


End file.
